


The Gift

by Cat2000



Series: American Assassin [5]
Category: American Assassin (2017)
Genre: Encouraged immature behaviour, Gen, Spanking (for non-punishment)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from American Assassin and are making nothing from this story.Summary: Follows Fixing Things. The family’s first Christmas together.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Non-punishment Spanking; encouraged immature behavior; AU  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz  
> Author's Note: Written for the family square in the spankers line on the Advent bingo challenge on Spanking_World at LiveJournal

Hurley led his children out to the area they'd planned out for the training grounds, an arm around each of them, drawing his four children in close and tight to himself. "I know it's a little bit early for Christmas presents, but what do you think?" he asked them.

 

The training area wasn't finished yet, but there was enough done on it to make it easy to start whenever they wanted. The stables were just about ready, and the new vehicles Hurley had ordered had arrived and were set up.

 

"It looks good, Dad..." Alastor smiled. "Maybe we can test the track out later? Although it looks like it's going to snow soon, so I don't know if we want to try it out right this second. Even if practicing snow driving and evasion might be useful...."

 

Anika chuckled. "I think practicing _not_ going out in snowstorms makes more sense... but that's just me."

 

"I'm with you, sis..." Irene nodded.

 

Mitch wrinkled his nose. "I dunno. I think driving at high rates of speed on twisty, turny roads, while you can't see more than three feet in front of you and everything is slick as snot, sounds awesome!" he teased.

 

Hurley gently patted his youngest son's backside. "I think that kind of driving is going to earn you a trip over my knee," he commented, his voice light...the look on his face happy. A far cry from the lonely Christmas of the year before.

 

Mitch grinned. "I guess I'll have to behave, then..." he said nonchalantly. He was in a good mood and not eager to upset everyone else. "This... this is nice..." he said quietly. He meant the training area; but more so, he meant being with his family, all together, safe and happy.

 

Hurley nodded an agreement, giving each of his children a tight hug and kiss to their head. "I'm glad I have all of you home with me," he commented.

 

Irene snuggled close, noting Annika doing the same, while Mitch and Alastor looked on fondly. "I'm glad I came home, Tio..." She smiled.

 

Mitch watched his sisters and father, a contented feeling overcoming him. Normally, he'd want to be in on the snuggling and be as close to his dad as possible. But he was content to let his sisters have their turn. He'd have time later, if he had his way. He glanced toward Tom. "You okay, Uncle Tom?" he found himself asking the quiet man.

 

Tom smiled at Mitch. "I was just picturing how everything will look when it's all done. I think you might be beating off people wanting to come train with a stick," he teased, before adding, "It might not be snowing, but it's getting cold. Anyone want to go inside and have hot cocoa?"

 

"I'm sure we can do that." Hurley looked around at his children, making sure they were all okay with the idea.

 

Anika nodded quickly, snuggling even tighter to Hurley. "That sounds wonderful, Uncle!" she enthused.

 

Mitch grinned. "Lead the way!" He made a grand gesture toward the house.

 

Tom didn't waste any time in leading the rest of the family into the house, Hurley still with his arms wrapped around his daughters. Inside, Tom quickly began to prepare hot cocoa, so his brother could settle on the couch with the kids.

 

Alastor moved to help his uncle get a snack to go with the cocoa.

 

Mitch, not wanting to intrude on the girls' chance to be affectionate with their father, curled up on the loveseat. "I can't believe Christmas is tomorrow..." he said, with a hint of wonder in his tone. "I'm glad the delivery guy was able to get through. I'm going to be finishing wrapping up gifts till late tonight..." He laughed.

 

Annika grinned. "Me too... I'm thinking tonight will be one of the rare nights I sleep in my own bedroom, just so I can wrap everything and then go straight to bed after..." She laughed.

 

"That sounds like a good idea to me..." Irene agreed.

 

Alastor came into the room carrying a tray of cookies. "Are we all staying in our own rooms tonight, so we can wrap gifts, then? If so, then expect me to wake you all up bright and early..." he teased.

 

Tom smiled at that. "Just for tonight, we can stay in our own rooms," he commented, coming into the room in time to hear the conversation.

 

"But my room is still open if anyone wants to come in and cuddle," Hurley commented, leaving unsaid that he'd taken care of all his wrapping already.

 

"Of course, Papa!" Annika smiled, leaning up and kissing Hurley on the chin.

 

Mitch took his cup of cocoa and then took a cookie off the tray, dunking the treat into the warm liquid.

 

"I don't know how you can _eat_ like that and still _look_ like that..." Irene shook her head with a laugh.

 

"High metabolism and never sitting still..." Alastor teased, rubbing a hand over his baby brother's hair before getting his own cocoa and cookie.

 

Hurley laughed, retrieving his own cocoa and cookie. "You won't need to worry about what you eat when the real training regime starts," he teased gently.

 

"If it's anything like I remember when I was watching you train all those others... I'll be in the best shape of my life..." Irene teased. "...And this time, I'll actually be trained by the best, instead of the best's friends."

 

Annika took her own cup and sipped at it delicately.

 

"Oh, no one else will be allowed to train any of you," Hurley promised. "Just me. From now on." He looked around at his family, a contented, happy look on his face as they drank their cocoa and ate their cookies.

 

Mitch relaxed at those words, quietly drinking his cocoa and watching his family. Everything was peaceful. So peaceful that when it began to snow, he just nodded toward the window, instead of announcing it loudly to everyone.

 

Alastor stood up and moved to the window, watching it fall. "We got all the supplies we need for the next month, right? Gas for the generators? Firewood stacked and moved closer to the house? This looks like it might be enough to keep us stuck inside for a while...."

 

Hurley nodded. "We've got plenty to see us through until the snow lets up."

 

"And probably even longer than that," Tom commented, having noticed the amount of supplies Hurley had brought in.

 

"That's good. Hopefully, it's not so bad we can't get outside at least a little. Otherwise, you're going to have your hands full, Dad..." Alastor's tone was teasing, but it was obvious he was being serious. None of the 'kids' did well if they had to remain cooped up for too long.

 

"I'm sure I can handle all of you," Hurley said, watching all of them closely.

 

Noticing everyone was finished their cocoa and cookies, Tom stood to start clearing up.

 

Irene gave Hurley a quick kiss on the cheek, then stood to help Tom. "I _know_ you can, Tio...."

 

"I know you can too. I'd just rather not get into trouble..." Mitch laughed softly, standing up and helping to clear as well.

 

"I'm sure we'd all prefer that," Tom commented, teasing, as he cleared up with Mitch's and Irene's help.

 

Soon, the dishes were put away and washed. Annika stood at the window next to Alastor, watching the snow gently fall. "Are you really going to wake us up early?" she asked her older brother curiously.

 

"As early as Dad lets me..." Alastor teased.

 

Hurley stepped over and gently squeezed their shoulders. "Tomorrow is going to be a very special Christmas," he murmured, pressing a kiss to each of their heads and then doing the same with Irene and Mitch.

 

"It is..." Annika agreed. "...Our first together as a family...."

 

Mitch smiled brightly. "First time in a long time I'm looking forward to it..." he whispered.

 

Hurley gently stroked Mitch's cheek in response to that. "It'll be a good day tomorrow," he said to all of them. "But it's getting late...and if you all want to get up early tomorrow, I'd suggest retiring soon."

 

"Yes, Papa! I need to finish wrapping!" Annika stood on tiptoe and hugged Alastor, then turned to hug her uncle and finally her father, tightly. "I will see you in the morning when Alastor wakes us up!" she chirped, heading toward her room.

 

Irene grinned. "Yes... what she said!" she added, giving her own hugs around the room.

 

"Good night, Uncle Tom, Dad... Baby brother..." Alastor added his own night wishes to his sisters' and went to his room.

 

Mitch glanced at his uncle and father. "Well. I do have some wrapping to finish myself. Do you need any help in here before I go take care of it?" he asked.

 

Tom smiled. "I've got my own wrapping to do, so I'll see you in the morning, kid." He gave Mitch a hug.

 

Hurley pressed a kiss to Mitch's forehead. "Remember, even if you finish late, you're still welcome to come and cuddle."

 

Mitch hugged Tom. "Night, Uncle Tom..." He turned toward Hurley and held onto his father tightly. "I know, dad. I love you..." He kissed the older man on his cheek. "Good night..." He grinned and head to his own room to wrap gifts.

 

Hurley headed into his own room, checking to make sure he had everything wrapped before he sat down on his bed, intending to read for a bit before turning in.

 

Annika had finished her wrapping quickly and gone to bed. Irene had done the same, as had Alastor. Mitch, however, couldn't sleep. He'd wrapped all his gifts. But he'd had an idea for his father that he wasn't sure he should do or not. He'd lain in bed for a good hour before deciding his father wouldn't react badly and would likely appreciate the sentiment. And Mitch knew he wasn't the type to get embarrassed, so worrying about that was pointless. He got up out of bed and quickly readied the 'gift', then carefully snuck out of his room after making certain no one else was up and snuck over to his father's room. Taking a deep breath, he quickly opened the door, slipped inside, closed the door silently, then quickly went to position himself in the corner, leaning forward so that his backside visibly stuck out; big red bow in a prominent position.

 

Hurley had only just been about to go to sleep when his door was opened and his youngest son slipped inside. As soon as Mitch moved into the corner, he saw the bow on his youngest son's body and quickly got out of bed, moving to his baby boy and giving Mitch a tight hug.

 

Mitch grinned a bit sheepishly, hugging back tightly. "Merry Christmas, daddy..." He bit his lip and looked down, almost bashfully. "...I... figure one of the best gifts I got this year was becoming yours... so... this is my way of saying I belong to you. Forever..." He glanced up again uncertainly. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he wondered if it wasn't just a bit silly of him.

 

Hurley kissed his cheek. "Getting you has been one of my best gifts too, baby boy," he said softly, letting his hands stroke down over Mitch's bare back. He smiled when his fingers encountered the bow. "I'll settle you over my knee and 'unwrap' my gift, baby boy."

 

Mitch snuggled. "Okay, daddy..." he whispered, letting Hurley take hold of him to lead him.

 

Hurley kissed Mitch again and then guided his son over to the bed. Sitting down, he gently moved Mitch across his lap, drawing the blanket around the rest of his son's body so that Mitch wouldn't get cold and then untying the bow.

 

Mitch lay over Hurley's lap, the fact his father covered him with a blanket causing him to feel safe, cosseted and loved. The warmth spread through him and he relaxed completely, enabling Hurley to do whatever he wanted. As he felt the bow being untied and removed, completely baring his bottom to Hurley's gaze and attention, he shivered. "Love you, daddy... yours completely...."

 

"I love you, my baby boy. You let me bring you home. Made this Christmas the best I've had." Hurley ran his fingers gently over Mitch's backside and then gave one buttock a light smack.

 

"I needed to let you bring me home...needed to be yours..." Mitch whispered, his voice catching.

 

"I needed you, baby boy. I _always_ did, even when I was in denial about how drawn I felt to you." Hurley delivered another smack and then gently rubbed his son's bottom before delivering another pair of swats.

 

Mitch brought his arms up to fold under his head, squirming slightly. He never felt so safe and loved as when Hurley took over.

 

Hurley rubbed Mitch's lower back and over his bottom, settling into a pattern of swats down to his baby boy's thighs before he paused to rub and then started over from the top again. "I love you. I've been happier with all of you than I have been in a long time." Since he'd lost Alastor.

 

"I never thought I'd be happy again after..." He swallowed, thinking of his fiance's murder. "But I am. Because of you..." Mitch shifted slightly as his father warmed his bottom.

 

"I love you, baby boy. I've got you," Hurley promised, beginning to swat a fraction harder and just a bit faster, pausing to stroke and rub every so often.

 

Mitch found himself slipping down, his father's love and affection bringing out a warm, languid feeling. The swats stung; but without the accompanying disappointment and guilt of punishment, it didn't hurt. It felt good.

 

Hurley gently squeezed each of Mitch's thighs and then began focusing some steady swats there and to his son's sit spots, pausing every so often to rub and feel the warm skin. "You aren't alone, baby boy," he promised. "I've got you. You belong with me and to me."

 

"You've got me forever and I'll never be alone again..." Mitch sniffled, becoming overwhelmed by emotion. He'd be feeling who he belonged to for the rest of the night, at least.

 

"I'm not going to let you go back to your room the rest of the night, baby boy," Hurley said. "You'll be staying in here, with me, where I can cuddle and keep you safe."

 

"Because I belong to you? With you?" Mitch asked softly. He relaxed further, almost boneless, as his father gave attention.

 

" _Exactly right_ , baby boy," Hurley agreed. "This is where you belong. I was a fool when you first came to me. It took me too long to realise you were mine. But I've got you now...and I won't _ever_ let you go again. I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, daddy.... so much." Mitch sniffled, tears beginning to run down his face.

 

Hurley paused the spanking, gently rubbing his hands over Mitch's back and over his bottom. "You have a whole family now, baby boy. A whole family surrounding you and loving you. No matter what happens, that will _always_ be true."

 

"Never be alone ever again..." Mitch's whisper was close to tears. "Needed that so much, daddy. Needed you so much...."

 

"I needed you, baby boy." Hurley gave his backside a gentle swat and then a rub. "I still do." Another swat and rub. "So very much."

 

Mitch's breath caught in his throat as he lost control over his emotions and began to cry quietly, pushing his bottom up in a mix of offering and begging.

 

After delivering another circuit of swats, Hurley moved his son into his arms, wrapping them tightly around Mitch and kissing his baby boy's head. "You mean so much to me," he whispered in Mitch's ear.

 

Mitch immediately latched on, snuggling close and nuzzling into his father's chest. "I love you, daddy. I'm so glad I'm yours." He let out in a tiny sob.

 

Hurley cuddled Mitch tightly, kissing his head. "Getting you was the best present I could have ever had," he whispered.

 

Mitch smiled at that. "So, you liked the big red bow?" he teased gently.

 

Hurley laughed. "I like my present more." He ran a hand down Mitch's back, over his son's bottom.

 

Mitch grinned before ducking his head shyly, even as he pushed his bottom back into Hurley's hand. "I mean it, you know... " He swallowed. "All of me is yours. Anything I do from now... you have final say over, no matter what it is. Because I'm yours and I never want to do anything that might take me away from you...."

 

Hurley gently squeezed Mitch's backside. "I won't let you do anything that might take you away from me," he promised. "I'm never going to let you go, baby boy."

 

"Promise?" Mitch asked quietly.

 

" _I promise_." Hurley kissed his head. "Bringing you home with me that first time was when I made it official. Even before I adopted you outright. And you were mine long before that."

 

Mitch smiled, snuggling close again. "Will..." He paused and blushed. "Will you spank me to sleep, daddy?" he finally asked, looking up at Hurley uncertainly.

 

Hurley stroked the side of Mitch's face. "You don't need to feel embarrassed, baby boy." He gently turned his son back over his lap.

 

"I know..." he whispered as he squirmed into place. "Can't help it, though..."

 

Making sure the blanket was in place over Mitch's body once more, Hurley began to swat his baby boy's bottom again.

 

Mitch let himself lie loose and pliant over Hurley's knee, so the older man could move him however needed. Then he focused on his father's hands and how they were warming his bottom.

 

Hurley wrapped one arm around Mitch's waist, drawing his son in close and tight, as he continued to swat steadily over Mitch's backside, from the crest down to his thighs.

 

Mitch felt safe, secure, warm and loved. The repetition as well as the feeling of belonging and love was relaxing. It didn't take long before he was yawning, his eyes blinking as he started to fall.

 

"I've got you, baby boy," Hurley whispered. " _Forever_. _Nothing_ will take you away from me."

 

"...Be wif you f'ever..." Mitch whispered, pushing his bottom up without thought, his eyes closing as sleep caught up with him.

 

Hurley held Mitch in place for long enough to be certain his baby boy was fast asleep and then he carefully moved his baby boy into his arms, wrapping the blanket around Mitch to keep him safe and warm.

 

Mitch didn't wake up, snuggling against his father as soon as Hurley had him in place.

 

Hurley kept Mitch close, gently stroking down his hair and back, watching his youngest son's sleeping face. Tightening his arms around his baby boy, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep fairly quickly.

 

****

 

"...T'was the morning of Christmas and all through the house... everyone was sleeping, 'cept Alastor... that louse...." Alastor tiptoed down the hall, trying very hard not to giggle or make noise as he set speakers outside his siblings', uncle's and father's bedroom doors. If they didn't scramble out into the hall when, 'Here Comes Santa Claus' played at full blast outside their rooms, he would consider it a failure.

 

Hurley wasn't so deeply asleep that he didn't hear his eldest moving around outside the rooms. He stroked Mitch's cheek, carefully placed his youngest son on the bed under the blankets and then slipped out of the room. Sneaking up behind his eldest, he wrapped his arms around Alastor, 'capturing' him.

 

Only years of intense training enabled Alastor not to scream when his father snuck up on him. He still squeaked like a toy that had been accidentally stepped on. Bright red, he turned around in his father's arms and hid his face against the older man's neck, his shoulders shaking suspiciously.

 

Hurley wrapped his arms tightly around Alastor, kissing his head. "I love you, kiddo," he whispered. "I'm so thankful to have you home again for Christmas."

 

Alastor looked up at those words, his eyes shining from holding in his laughter. "I'm thankful to be home, dad. I... I missed you so much. It was worse during the holidays..."

 

Hurley stroked the side of Alastor's face, smiling at the sight of his eldest close to laughter. "I don't think you want to know what it was like last year," he commented. Though, to be honest, he didn't remember a whole lot; he'd spent the whole day drinking, trying to avoid thinking about losing his son.

 

"Yeah. You prolly don't want to know what I did either..." Alastor winced. He'd spent the day planning his revenge on his father. Thinking about it now, he was ashamed.

 

Hurley tightened his embrace, kissing Alastor's forehead. "I know you were alone," he whispered. "You're not now. And I'm going to make sure I _never_ lose you again. No matter what happens."

 

"I'm counting on it, dad..." Alastor hugged his father tight. "Ready to wake the babies up?" he finally asked, with a grin.

 

Hurley stroked his fingers through Alastor's hair. "Yeah, kiddo. Let's wake them up." He smiled.

 

Alastor grinned, holding up a remote. Pushing a button, his grin widened as the Christmas carol began to blast in front of all the bedroom doors.

 

Soon, the rest of the family began to poke their heads out into the hallway.

 

Hurley kept one arm wrapped around Alastor's shoulders as he turned to smile warmly at the rest of his children, holding an arm out to each so he could hug them.

 

Everyone scrambled out of their rooms, wearing special Christmas pajamas Alastor had insisted on them wearing the day before. The eldest son looked at their father and uncle with an impish gleam in his eye. "They're easy open if someone is more naughty than nice," he teased his siblings.

 

"I thought that was what coal and switches were for?" Irene teased back, as she finished hugging Hurley and moved to hug Tom.

 

Chuckling, Tom hugged Irene and the rest of the 'kids'. "Who says you don't have those too?" he teased.

 

"But I've been so good!" Irene joked, with a smile.

 

Hurley laughed. "Why don't we take a look in the living area?" he suggested. "See what might be hiding there?"

 

Annika grinned and bounced on her toes. "Yes! Let's!" She squealed and ran ahead of everyone else. Seconds later, she was running back, squealing even more excitedly. "The snow is still here!"

 

"It is?!" Mitch was suddenly bouncing too- he’d thought it would melt. They both ran into living room.

 

Alastor blinked, looking at the remaining family.

 

Hurley wrapped an arm each around the shoulders of his older children. "Let's go and join them," he suggested.

 

"Sounds good, Tio." Irene smiled, letting their father lead them.

 

Alastor chuckled, but followed quickly

 

It didn't take long for all of them to settle in the living room. Hurley drew Mitch down to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around his baby boy's waist.

 

Soon, everyone was handing out the gifts they'd bought for each other, then opening in a flurry of paper and bows. Thank yous were said and they settled down to admire and appreciate what they’d been given.

 

Irene was cuddling up to Alastor. "This watch is lovely, Tio..." she said, with a smile.

 

"It is...I'll never take it off!" Annika declared, from her position on Tom's lap.

 

"They have trackers in them, don’t they?" Alastor asked, as he finished sorting his and fit it to his wrist. He noticed Mitch doing the same before his baby brother shifted to lie over Hurley's lap, enabling him to stay cuddling, but leaving the older man's hands free.

 

"Of course. Just an added layer of security so I can ensure you all stay safe." Hurley ran his hand gently over Mitch's back, sliding under the pajama flap to rub his baby boy's bare back and backside.

 

Alastor nodded, as if he hadn't expected anything less. "The watches we got you and uncle Tom have the same," he admitted, with a grin.

 

Mitch settled down with a happy sigh as his father rubbed. He noticed no one else took any mind over the fact his father was handling him. It had become such a common occurrence that they were actually more worried if Hurley didn't have his hand on Mitch in some way or form.

 

"Thank you, Papa, Uncle... this is the most peaceful Christmas I can remember... " Annika admitted, as she snuggled close and looked out the window.

 

The other children nodded in agreement to her words, getting lost in the moment.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
